msuspeechlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie Francisco
Stephanie's Info I am a post BA student working on prereq's for a graduate program in Communicative Sciences & Disorders. My coursework will be completed in the Spring of 2012. phone: 517.242.1300 email: franc149@msu.edu Grants Allocated and Hours Assignment: Hours/week: (4) volunteer, (4) NIH2 grant Current Assignments High Priority # Low Priority #VC textgrids for ID2 NH 4721 3m/6m/9m/12m MB/MIB (NIH-CMC) Recently Completed Assignments #ID2 NH 4137 3m MIB/MET Blank text grids #ID2 NH 3786 3m MIB/MISP Blank text grids #ID2 NH 4604 6m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP Blank text grids #ID1 NH 1175 2nd MET/MIT and 3rd MET/MIT Blank Rap text grids #ID1 CI 15 3m and 6m MET/MIT Blank Rap Textgrids #Reference assignment: go through the ‘TO BE SORTED” folder and rename articles and move them to the proper folder. #ID1 CI 23 3m MET/MIT and 6m MET/MIT Blank text grids #ID1 CI 28 3m MET/MIT and 6m MET/MIT Blank text grids #Please sort the references in folder "!List2" located here: Z:\RESOURCES\REFERENCES\TO BE SORTED\!List2 #Consensus Boundary Textgrids for ID2 NH 4555 6m MB & MIB and 9m MB & MIB #Consensus Boundary Textgrids for ID2 NH 4555 3m MB & MIB #Consensus Boundary Textgrids for ID2 NH 4478 9m MB&MIB #Consensus pitch accent and prominence textgrids for ID2 NH 4017 3m, 6m, 9m: MB&MIB Deadline: May 23 #Consensus prominence and pitch accent textgrids for ID2 NH 4686 9m MB&MIB Deadline: June 3 #Blank RaP textgrids for ID1 CI40 3m MET/MIT and 6m MET/MIT #References assignment Deadline: June 14 #Blank Rap Textgrids for ID2 CI3275 3m MB/MIB Deadline: June 20 #Blank RaP Textgrids for ID2 CI 4574 pre MB/MIB/MICP #Blank RaP Textgrids for ID2 CI 4619 pre MB/MIB/MICP #Blank RaP Textgrids for ID2 CI 4632 pre(MB/MET/MIB/MICP/MISP), 3m(MB/MIB), 6m(MB/MIB):' Due 7/29/111' #Blank RaP Textgrids for ID2 NH 4810 3m & 6m MB/MIB Due: Aug. 5 #Blank RaP Textgrids for ID2 NH 4780 9m MB/MIB Due: Aug. 10 #Enter perceptual isochrony information into spreadsheets for following ID2 NH files: 4257 6m MB and 4420 9m MB #Perceptual isochrany data entry: 3844 3m MB & MIB, 3933 3m MB & MIB, 3973 3m MB & MIB, 4005 3m MB & MIB Due: Aug. 15 #Enter PI data into G1 spreadsheet for ID2 NH files 4062, 4571, 4605, 4668 (3m MB & MIB): Deadline: ' Sept. 6' #PI data entry for ID2 NH 4797 3m, 6m, 9m MB & MIB:' Deadline: Sept. 15' #PI data entry for ID2 NH 4810 3m MB& MIB: ' Deadline: Sept. 19' #Consensus textgrids for ID2 NH 3973 3m MB&MIB and 4005 3m MB&MIB Due: Sept 26 #Blank VC textgrid: HA 4834 6m MB/MIB: Due: 11-7-11 #Utterance textgrids for the following files (EBC-NIH) Due: 11-4-11 *'''ID2 NH 4624 6m MB&MIB *ID2 NH 4558 3m MB&MIB *ID2 NH 4407 3m MB&MIB 31. Utterance textgrid for ID2 NH 4617 pre MB&MIB, 4489 6m MB&MIB, 4570 6m MB&MIB (EBC-NIH) '''Due: 11-15-11 32.VC Textgrid 4750 HA 15m MIB (LW-HP) 33. VC Textgrid CI 4842 6m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) 34. VC textgrids for ID2 NH 4645 3m MB/MIB and NH 4646 pre MB/MIB (NIH-CMC) 35. Utterance textgrids for (NIH-EBC): Due 1/27/2012 36. '''VC textgrids for ID2 HA 4882 3m/6m MB/MIB (NIH-CMC) 37. NIH2 textgrids (15 via WeTransfer) '''Due 2/11/12 38. Utterance TextGrids for ID2 CI4394 6m MIB and 12m MB&MIB; ID2 CI 4577 pre MB&MIB and 3m MB (EBC-NIH) Due: 2-17-12 38. '''Utterance textgrids for the following files: (EBC-NIH; '''Due 2/20/12) *ID2 CI 3296 3m&6m MB/MIB *ID2 CI 4577 3m MIB and 6m MB *ID2 CI 4791 pre MB&MIB 39. Utterance textgrids for 4852 pre MB&MIB (NIH-EBC) Due: Friday, March 23 40. '''Utterance textgrids for CI4852 3m MB&MIB (EBC-NIH) '''Due: 3-26-2012 Skill Sets *Reference manager *Blank RaP Textgrid creation *Consensus boundaries, pitch, prominence and accent labeling for RaP Textgrids *Running experiments *Perceptual isochrany data entry *VC textgrid creation